Revenge is a Bittersweet Mistress
by ElijahAdrian
Summary: Kagome has been angered one too many times by an uncaring hanyou and takes revenge to the next level by enticing an age old trick, jealousy...  LEMON NO UNDERAGED READERS! warned.


**NOT OWNER OF INUYASHA! Kay?**

**One Shot for Kago/Kouga fans like myself… I know I need to work on Still but I haven't found anywhere to take it so I'll supply you with smut :") **

**NO UNDERAGED READERS FOR LEMONS! ONLY WARNING!**

**Revenge is a Bittersweet Mistress**

Kagome marched through the underbrush with a set determination in each step. InuYasha had pushed the innocent young miko one too many times with his vanishing act. Slipping through the last of the trees she comes upon the male she had been hunting for, his legs aglow with jewel shards. He was talking with his two trailing pack members Ginta and Hakaku like always.

"Sister!" They chirped rushing to hug her. "My you never come to us… what is the occasion?" They toss the words around like a ball. "Did you miss your real pack?" They chuckle.

"You could say that… can the two of you give Kouga and I some privacy for a little bit?" She murmurs low for them to hear. With laughing eyes they look to their leader who stood looking over the tempting miko in her tiny skirt. With nods the two scamper into the woods like she asked. "Kouga can I ask something of you?"

"What Koi?" He approaches with firm strides until they are inches apart. Glancing down to increase her innocent school-girl look she fiddles with the edges of her skirt. "Shy tonight after searching us out, what can I do for you Kagome-koi, you know I would do anything for you."

"InuYasha has been teasing me about something—"

"You know I will teach that mutt a lesson."

"No, I want you to do something else…" Kagome looks up with lustful chocolate eyes connecting with ice blue. "I want you to take away what he is teasing me about…"

"Kagome…"

"Come on, please Kouga." Kagome rubs against his hard body, tipping her head back for him to see her pulse hammering in her throat. "I will die if he taunts me one more time…" She whimpers pulling at the ties for his pelt. With a feral growl Kouga pulls her into him licking up her throat and lifting her off the ground with strong arms.

"Kagome, this is a cruel joke to play on a wolf." He nips at her throat playfully. Kagome's long muscles legs wrap around his slim waist, rubbing her warmth against the front of his pelt. "Woman." He presses her into the ground with his body over her, lifting her hips to tear her underwear off. "You smell delicious."

"Don't keep me waiting Kouga." She whimpers tilting her head away for him to suck on her neck. Kouga lifts his pelt from his manhood slipping between her legs playfully rubbing their sensitive areas against one another before pulling away. With a whine she looks up at him as his fingers rub at her folds. Kouga slips thick fingers into her, loving the feel of her tight passage on his fingers. Without a second thought his fingers vanish from inside her to grab her hip and hold her in place.

"Koi." He slams into her making her yelp in pain and dig her blunt nails into his forearms. Kouga rolls her over and pulls her hips up to meet his own. She yelps his name with each push, feeling him growing inside her. Her first orgasm hits and Kouga continues to pound into her, as her second orgasm hits he slips his free hand under her shirt to pinch her nipple. She bucks in response.

"Fill me Kouga! Don't leave me empty." She pants as a third orgasm pools in her stomach about to explode. Kouga gives another thrust feeling his insides tighten and he slams into her locking them together as his seed pumps into her womb and her body twitches with a third and final orgasm. Collapsing on top of her he licks at her neck before nuzzling her with a growl rolling through her.

"You finally wanted a real man, huh Koi?" He whispers into her ear before feeling her try to pull off of his shaft. "I'll be stuck here for a few minutes Koi, wolf thing to ensure pregnancy." She turns her cheek into his nuzzling giving a giggle.

"Kouga I can't get pregnant anyways." He pulls his face away for her to see his expression. "I am on a medicine that comes from my home to prevent pregnancy… a precaution my mother made me start when I started coming here so often with so many strong demons that could take advantage of me."

"Interesting… anyways I will get off of you in a few minutes when I can pull out… But Kagome…" He sighs. "I highly doubt a medicine is stronger than demon seed, a wolf never mates without getting a cub out of it."

"Trust me." Kagome feels his shaft give slack and he pulls out causing her to whimper at the feeling of emptiness left behind. Fixing her skirt she stands to look at the wolf. "I need to get back to camp now, see you later Kouga," She kisses him full on the lips feeling him pull her into a warm embrace as his lips press into her more. "Thanks for the attentions."

"Why did you want this anyway Koi?" He rubs her cheek before she pulls away with a sinister smile that makes him cringe.

"For revenge on InuYasha," She turns as a laugh rolls through her making her sound more vicious than Naraku. "He will realize what he gets for going off to see that dead bitch Kikyo… Thanks again Kouga… See you later." She leans with a firm stride mixed with weakness in her knees. Watching her go Kouga hears the others joining him once more from the distance.

"We figured sister wanted that…" Ginta sighed. "Where is she going, aren't you mated now?"

"No."

"Then what—"

"A fact you should always remember boys," Kouga places his hands on his hips before giving a shaky chuckle. "Revenge is a Bittersweet Mistress…"

**Hope you enjoyed the one shot and the lemony time **

**Read some of my other works they can be pretty steamy too! Haha.**

**Pleasant Readings;**

**Addy Eli**


End file.
